Sparkyville, USAEpisode 10: The Wicked Witch of Sparkyville
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Violet buys a gun and puts her plot into action. She decides to wait until the right opportunity to strike. Grant worries about his daughter's increasingly deteriorating mental state. Patty also takes notice and puts her own plan into action to stop whatever Violet's planning.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 10: The Wicked Witch of Sparkyville

**CHAPTER 1: DOING SOME "CHRISTMAS SHOPPING"**

Violet was at a firearms store looking around. She was doing some shopping for some guns and ammo. She actually had a permit to carry and conceal weapons, so she figured she could get a firearm for herself. She saw a pistol that she wanted. She flagged down the sales clerk.

"Excuse me, mister," she began, "but how much is that pistol?"

"It's $799.95 with tax," said the clerk.

"I'd like to buy it right now," said Violet.

"Need to see your permits," the clerk replied. Violet handed them to him. After doing a background check, he came back. "Okay, you're clear. We can do a sale." And Violet handed him her credit card. After purchasing the gun and ammo for it, she left and went back home.

Back at her condo, Violet also pulled out a hunting rifle that she had bought for a hunting trip she went on with her father the previous year. She also made plans for Christmas Eve. She learned from hearsay that Silas and Maureen Brown were coming to visit their kids for the holidays. Violet figured she'd strike all of them that day when they were all together. She had bought a jigsaw and decided to saw off the barrel of the rifle, thus having a sawed-off shotgun that she could conceal in a trench coat. She also had a laser pointer for the pistol for a more direct target, and a silencer so no noise would be made when she was using the pistol. The shotgun would be a last resort use.

"Those Browns won't know what hit them," sneered an unstable Violet. "I will completely wipe the Browns off the face of the earth! And everything will be much better!"

Over at Gray Industries, Patty was doing some cleaning when she saw Grant, Violet's father, walking towards her. She decided to talk to him.

"Hello, Mr. Gray," she greeted.

"Oh, hi, Patty," said Grant. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was wondering how you were doing since you fired your daughter?"

"Terrible. I feel bad about firing her, but at the same time, I knew things weren't getting better with her here. I just fear for her mental state right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps blaming the Browns on what happened to her for some reason, though they aren't the ones at fault, she is."

"I think for years we've used Charlie Brown as our go-to scapegoat for so long that even as the rest of us outgrew that and even moved on, she couldn't."

"Patty, she still comes in to visit from time to time for lunch with me. If you see or hear anything strange coming from her, could you let me know?"

"Sure, sir. Though your daughter and I aren't close as we once were."

"I understand." And Grant left. Patty was also wondering what was happening with Violet. Everyone was taking note of her crumbling mental state and obsession with the Browns that they were on high alert.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PARENTS RETURN**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SILAS AND MAUREEN VISITS**

Charlie and Sally, along with Pat, were straightening out the house, as Charlie and Sally's parents were coming back home for the holidays. They would stay for a couple of weeks. Charlie kept their room as is and neither he or Sally moved in there so they could have a place to sleep when they did come up from Florida.

"I was wondering who's minding the barber shop with your dad in Florida, Chuck?" asked Pat.

"He has his top barber running things," said Charlie. "Dad is still in charge and will check up on things from time to time, but the top barber is managing the place. I figured after I'm discharged from the Marines, I will take over the place."

"Sounds like a good plan, Chuck," said Pat. "I'd be on board for that."

"I know you would, baby," Charlie said with a smile, kissing his girlfriend.

"If you two are done with the make-out scene, I could use some help here," said Sally, holding up a heavy rug.

"What are you doing with that rug, Sally?" asked Charlie.

"I was going to bring it to the garage, but it's too heavy," groaned Sally.

"Here, we'll help you." And the three of them moved the rug to the garage for the Salvation Army to pick up later that week.

About an hour later, Charlie, Sally, and Pat helped Silas and Maureen with their luggage after arriving in town from the airport. They were glad to be back in Sparkyville at least for a couple of weeks. They had made their home in Florida, though they still would come back to Sparkyville from time to time to see their kids.

"Has Dan been doing good with the shop?" asked Silas.

"He has, dad," said Charlie. "I still check in from time to time."

"That's good, son," said Silas. "You know that place will be yours one day."

"That's what I told Pat here," Charlie replied.

"I was wondering when you two would get together," said Maureen.

"You knew too, mom?" asked Charlie.

"A mother knows these things, Charlie," Maureen said with a smile. "Even when her son doesn't grasp it right away."

"I almost wished you would have told him how I felt," said Pat.

"I did it for her, but he still didn't get it," Sally replied.

"Well my eyes are open wide now, and I won't blow it," said Charlie.

"I know you won't, Chuck baby," said Pat, kissing him on the cheek.

"So how's the internship at Gray Industries going, Sally?" asked Silas. She looked nervous.

"Uh, great, dad," she said. "Never better. Except Violet being the most evil woman on the planet."

"I KNEW she'd try something!" growled Charlie. "What did she do to you, Sally?!"

"She had me getting her dry cleaning, making me run her errands, and even threatening to cut off my scholarship her father gave me," said Sally, fuming a little.

"Does Mr. Gray know?" asked Pat.

"I told him and with Patty's help, Violet got in serious trouble," Sally said.

"Wait!" said Charlie. "You mean as in Patty Swanson, Violet's old best friend?!"

"The one in the same, Charlie," said Sally. "She was demoted from COO to Finance manager, last I checked. Though I ended up leaving Gray Industries and getting an 'incomplete'. It's okay though, as I still have enough credits to cover it. Plus my scholarship is still intact."

"That's good, Sally," said Maureen. "She used to be so mean to you too, Charlie."

"Yeah, I just never thought in a million years she'd pull something with Sally," said Charlie.

"Well, she admitted that she was jealous of us during the meeting which led to her being demoted," Sally continued. "I guess the reason why she teased you so much growing up stemmed from envy."

"What, pray tell, did she envy us for?" asked a curious Silas.

"I guess because we have a good family relationship and she didn't, although her father cared for her and loves her," said Sally. "He was hardly home, though. She yearned for the closeness we had, and it made her jealous of us, so she took it out on Charlie whenever she saw him."

"It now makes sense," said Charlie. "We had the life she wanted, and she acted like she was better than the rest of us, when, in fact, despite being wealthy, she was worse off."

"Well maybe you can reach out to her and offer her an olive branch," suggested Maureen.

"I wouldn't hand her a twig, let alone a branch," retorted Sally.

"I don't think she wants to be around us, mom," added Charlie. "She's too far gone and from what Sally had told me, blames all of us for her downfall."

"What is wrong with that girl?" asked Pat.

"You got me," sighed Charlie. And the family continued to catch up before going out to eat for dinner.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CRAZY IS AS CRAZY DOES**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: OFF THE DEEP END**

The next day, Violet was at a sporting goods store in the mall looking at some camouflage clothing and even camo paint for her face. She was getting her plans in order for the Brown family's demise. Now those who were still close to her was concerned about her mental state at this point. While she never cared for the Brown family, and was obviously jealous of them, she never blamed them for anything that went wrong, barring Charlie. Now she was blaming not only him, but Sally for bringing her wrongdoings to light and their parents for conceiving both of them. And, in her warped mind, they had to pay the ultimate price.

Violet was coming out of the store when she saw Patty also doing some shopping for Christmas. She decided to clear the air with her former bestie.

"Well, fancy running into you here, Patty," said Violet, seemingly sweet.

"What do you want, Violet?" asked an uninterested Patty.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day," Violet fibbed. "You were right. I need to grow up and be an adult for once."

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally take some responsibility. Guess better late than never."

"And I also plan on finally making peace with the Browns. Even if they don't want to be friends, at least I want to clear the air and even apologize to Sally, as well. I don't expect us to be the best of friends and all, but, at least to settle things."

"That's a good idea, Violet. I'm rooting for you."

"Thank you. Soon everything will be good again…"

Patty took note of that last remark by Violet. It sounded almost sinister to her. By that time, Violet was on her way to her next stop. Patty continued on herself. But she couldn't shake the cold feeling that went through her. What did Violet mean by "everything would be good again"? Patty pondered what she said for a while before continuing on herself.

Elsewhere, Violet was heading for her car to head back home when a call came on her cell phone. She saw it was her dad. She reluctantly answered it.

"What is it, daddy?" she curtly asked. She was still upset about getting fired.

"Just wondered if you were still coming over for Christmas, Violet," said Grant on the other line.

"Maybe, though I'm still pissed about you firing me!"

"You were wrestling with an intern, pumpkin."

"THAT BITCH STARTED IT!"

"Be that as it may, you were the one who should have shown professionalism in that situation. You should have come to me when she started up with you. I would have taken care of it. And I did. After you left, I had her school transfer to another building to intern at."

"Then why did you fire me?!"

"Because of what happened then and before. You had too many strikes against you, Violet. It wasn't anything personal. You're still my daughter and I love you, but we can't have loose cannons running my company."

"Is that what I am to you?! A loose cannon?!"

"Violet, I-"

"SAVE IT, FATHER! I will be busy Christmas AND especially Christmas Eve! You will see what I am doing, though when those days arrive! I'll be in touch, father dear!" And she hung up the phone. Then she slammed it on the concrete and stomped on it breaking it with her heels on her pumps.

"Soon the world will see how big a BITCH Violet Gray can be!" And she stormed into her car and headed for home.

Back at the Gray Manor, Grant was seated at his chair, spent from the conversation with his daughter. Mason, the family butler came in with a drink for Grant.

"Another scotch on the rocks, sir?" he said.

"Thank you, Mason," said Grant, taking the drink. Mason then left, and Grant drank the scotch. He was worried about his daughter's crumbling psyche.

"God help my little girl," he cried.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOME GOOD NEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FREEDOM!**

_Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility_

Lucy was walking to the booth to chat with her lawyer Stan Dundee. He had news for her. Lucy was determined to get out of prison sooner than later. The warden put in a good word for her with the parole board, so there shouldn't have been any hang-ups with it. In fact, the only person fighting the parole was Schroeder himself. Lucy's victim had forgave her, as did the family of said victim; only Schroeder was wanting Lucy to stay in. But he figured if she did get out, he would place a PPO on her banning her from seeing him.

As she sat down and picked up the receiver, she said to Stan, "Hey Stan. How are things going with my case?"

"I have good news and not-so-good news, Lucy," said Stan.

"What's the good?"

"The good news is your parole hearing is a go, and it looks promising that you will get out of here early!"

"That's great, Stan! You've been a great lawyer for me setting this up and helping me out! I can't wait to see the gang again!"

"Yeah, that's part of the bad news, Lucy. You probably won't be able to see ALL of the gang."

"Schroeder?"

"You got it. He filed a permanent restraining order against you. His lawyer presented it to me last earlier this week before the Christmas break kicked in. You cannot go anywhere near Schroeder for the rest of your life. Unless a death of a friend, or circumstances beyond your control happens, you cannot be anywhere near Schroeder unless you want to be back in here. And this carries over even after your probation is up."

Lucy thought about what her lawyer had just told her. The man she loved more than life had effectively banned her from being anywhere near her. It didn't carry over to her brothers, Linus and Rerun, but only her. She thought for a while.

"You know, Stan," she said, "sometime I wonder why I even dedicated my time to such a vindictive asshole like him. Tell his lawyer that I will never seek out Mr. Klimt ever again. Even if I see him from a distance, I won't even acknowledge his presence, nor will I come to him or watch him perform. That he has nothing to worry about from me."

"I'll relay the message, Lucy. Oh, the parole hearing will happen after Christmas."

"Okay, thanks, Stan. I'll see you then. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." And Stan hung up his receiver, as did Lucy.

"I'm ready to head back, guard," she said to one of the guards.

"Okay, Van Pelt," said the guard who escorted her back to her cell. Lucy was excited. She could be paroled after Christmas and back home in time for the new year. For her part she was optimistic about her future. And even if that future didn't have Schroeder in her life, she was surprisingly fine with that.

"To hell with Schroeder!" she thought to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT EPISODE OF **_**SPARKYVILLE, USA**_**, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!**


End file.
